1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remote control devices for spotlights and, more specifically, to a means for retrofitting a remote control device for repositioning the horizontal axis and the vertical axis of a standard stage lighting fixture such as a par can, a fresnel, an ellipsoidal and the like. The present invention permits the user to make such adjustments from a remote location at any time either before or during a performance. Each unit may include a remote control device that sends a unique data signal to which that specific light will respond or the present invention may be adapted so one remote control device effects a plurality of lights simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other remote devices for adjusting spotlights. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,005 issued to C. E. Cameron on Dec. 17, 1957.
A patent was issued to W. Sturm on Nov. 12, 1963 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,815. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,552 was issued to J. Drandell on Nov. 22, 1966 and J. Kleeman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,345 on Jul. 1, 1986. W. M. Cruse was issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,263 on Jan. 1, 1974 and on Dec. 8, 1987 M. K. Gordin, et al. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,167.
D. C. Jones was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,207 on Dec. 26, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,082 was issued to G. D. Bierand on Jul. 9, 1991. U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,715 was issued to J. S. Zhu on Apr. 9, 1996. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,560 was issued to E. W. Gosswiller on Dec. 17, 1996.
M. Bertozzi was issued U. K. Patent No. GB 2 177817 A on Jan. 28, 1987 and Canadian Patent no. 1,300,109 was issued to D. C. Jones on 5 May 1992.